


I Only Have Eyes For You

by jotunheiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Team Free Will, Wedding Fluff, wedding oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheiny/pseuds/jotunheiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Cas's wedding day and man, are they nervous or what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend and was finally persuaded to post it. 
> 
> This was my first ever Destiel fic and I wrote it over a year ago so it may not be the greatest, but hey I tried. There's a bit of Sabriel in it as well since that's my OTP.

Nervous wasn't the proper term to describe how Dean was feeling at that particular moment. It was more along the lines of overwrought. On that day, Dean would be marrying the unexpected love of his life Castiel. Never once had Dean pictured he'd be standing there, merely minutes away from marrying a man, well, technically an angel who happened to be Heaven sent. He always assumed he would live his life out with an abundance of one night stands and sleeping alone for the rest of his life. 

Dean looked to his left at his younger brother Sam who was smiling brightly at him with tears in his eyes. Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. Sam had always been so sensitive. He was even worse at his own wedding. Dean remembered it quite fondly. He was thankful that his little brother found such a strong and fierce love with Gabriel. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Sammy. That's how Dean always wanted it to be ever since him and Sam were kids. 

Dean nervously wrung his hands as he waited for those double doors to open. He pictured Cas stepping out in a dress and forced back a chuckle that nearly escaped. Any minute now, Castiel would walk through those doors and down the aisle to Dean, wearing that endearing smile Dean loved so much. The smile Cas reserved for Dean only and that he couldn't get enough of. The kind that weakened his knees and made his heart beat wildly. 

Cas was even worse than Dean. He stared at the oak doors in front of him as his fear began to grow more intense. Ghastly thoughts were swimming through his mind and damn near driving him mad. All he could ask himself was what if Dean backed out? What if he left Cas? He knew he would surely lose his sanity if he lost Dean. 

"Relax bro. Dean's not gonna pull a Julia Roberts and leave you." Gabriel said, slapping Cas on the back.  
Cas looked at Gabriel and slightly cocked his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Who is Julia Roberts?"  
Gabe smiled fondly and shook his head. Castiel was so naive in the ways of the world and classic movies. "She played in a movie where she left her numerous fiancees behind on their wedding day, well, days."  
"Oh." Cas said with a frown.  
"While I think Dean is pretty stupid, he's not stupid enough to do that to you. He's a hard ass, but you're his weakness Castiel and he loves you." Castiel sighed and nodded.   
"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked.   
"I will be okay."   
"Are you ready then?"   
Cas took a deep breath, then another, and nodded again. He suddenly felt his feet grow colder and colder.  
"Gabriel, stop."  
Gabriel chuckled and quickly apologized. "Sorry. At least if you back out, you wouldn't be lying if you said you had cold feet."   
Cas smiled and rolled his eyes. Gabriel was always pulling the worst pranks and making the worst jokes. Which was a big change from his usual ways of torture to the worst kind of people in the world. Cas had to admit, his brother became a better being after Sam came along. 

Gabriel opened the doors and turned to smile at his little brother. "Let's go Cas. Don't keep him waiting any longer."   
Gabriel strutted down the aisle and took his place behind his own Winchester. He lightly pinched Sam's butt, resulting in Sam slightly jumping. Sam looked back at his husband who gave him a wink. Sam's cheeks flushed and he fought back a smile as he averted his attention elsewhere. 

Castiel let out another shaky breath and slowly began to walk down the aisle. He took one look at Dean and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean looked so flawless and so handsome with those heart-stopping green eyes and perfect smile. The best part about it was, it was all for Cas and Cas only. 

Dean couldn't take his eyes away from Cas once those doors opened. The bright sunlight shining through the windows behind Cas made him glow. It was the most angelic Dean had ever seen him look. As soon as he saw that charming smile of Cas's, every ounce of anxiety fled from his body and all he could do was smile. It took 7 seconds for Dean to realize he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Cas...needed those perfect lips.  
"Screw this. C'mere." Dean said, grabbing Cas as soon as he was in arm's length and pulling him flush against his body.   
Their lips met and Cas's heart soared.  
"Well alright then. I now pronounce you husband and husband. Continue kissing." The officiant laughed. 

"All I want is to be with you for the rest of my life and beyond that." Dean whispered to Cas, their faces only an inch apart.  
"I'm all yours Dean." Cas replied, his eyes shining.  
Dean grinned and kissed Cas again. This was all Dean needed to feel alive. He knew life would be a bitch and try to screw things up, but you know what? That was okay with Dean. He was used to life being hard, but now he has the love of a remarkable angel and the only other person who stuck by his side to hell and back, his little brother Sam. I guess you could say Dean's brother-in-law could be included too. From now on and forever, it would be the four of them against the world. As long as Dean had Sam, Castiel and Gabriel, well damnit, that was more than enough for him.


End file.
